Movie Night!
by Cactusplant7070
Summary: Juvia waits for Gray to show up. Does he keep his promise?


Movie night

Hello! Thank you for clicking on my story! This is my second time publishing, so please if you see any errors feel free to message me. I am not the best at writing but I felt like Gruvia didn't have as many stories as I had hoped so I decided to make some. I love this couple so much and Juvia is just so amazing so a lot of my writing is going to be about them. I don't own these characters they were Hiro Mashimas' fantastic creations. Thank you for taking the time to read my stories I appreciate it!

Juvia looked at the clock for what seemed to be the 50th time in just a few hours.

"Gray promised he was going to watch movies with Juvia." She pouted and gave the clock just one more glance realizing she wasn't paying attention to it the last time. Signing she decided to just start without him. Walking to the living room she moved down to the TV stand and started to sort through all the DVDs. Not really looking for anything in particular she came across a few movies she knew Gray liked and set them on the coffee table behind her. Standing up she decided to just put on one of his favorite movies, as she was getting up her eyes caught a familiar case.

"Ah! This was Juvia's favorite movie when she was little." Smiling at the mermaid on the cover she remembered being in her room when she was younger and when it would rain really bad she would just watch all her favorite Disney movies. (I don't own any Disney movie mentioned or their characters.)

Juvia looked at the other movies that she enjoyed that were pushed too the back and grabbed them all out, she set them on the coffee table next to his movies and spread them out. Looking at the DVDS she realized she never gave up her love for the Disney series and saw a few recent movies mixed in. Staring at the collection she couldn't make up her mind. After a few moments her hand reached for her go to movie.

"I don't think Gray will mind Juvias movie choice." she paused

"… why would Gray even show up? It's not like he lives with her." She said solemnly.

Dragging her feet to her DVD player she popped the disc in.

"Ah, almost forgot." before she sat on the couch she went to the kitchen and grabbed a few of her favorite movie snacks and blanket to wrap herself in. Turning the lights off she settled onto the couch and curled up against the fluffy arm side, she draped her blanket across her lap and glanced at her door.

Her mind wondered and she couldn't help but wonder if Gray didn't like her movie nights. Thinking back to the night she gave him her key.

"Why are you giving me this? You shouldn't give this to just anyone." He lectured.

"It's just for movie nights and Juvia trusts you Gray." She said hoping the scowl on his face would go away.

Coming back from the flash back she got trapped in her thoughts once more. She understood the promise they made was long ago and it's okay if he doesn't want to anymore, a little lump formed in her throat. Mabey he couldn't stand her cuddling him during the movie he got over heated easily and he would complain that she was too hot. Smiling she remembered the first time she heard Gray call her hot. A blush engulfed her shocked face and she shyly told him she thought he was hot to. It wasn't till he told her to get off him that she realized he was just overheating. Looking at her phone she hoped to see if he sent an on the way over text or a sorry he's late. Nothing it was just a blank screen saver of Gray and her at Natus and Lucy's wedding. With the time now being almost 11:40pm he probably wasn't going to come over she thought.

"Maybe he had other plans, he is quite busy with work now. Why would he want to see Juvia anyway." straining a smile she looked at the screen to see it was ready to play.

Grabbing the remote Juvia pushed play and watched as the screen faded to the bottom of the sea. Resting her head against the arm of the couch she smiled seeing the familiar red head and flounder pop onto the screen.

"I love mermaids." she said to the empty apartment.

\- At the Ice Magic warehouse-

"Thanks for staying late and helping with the swan sculpture for tomorrows wedding. Who decides to order the main decoration last minute?" Ur said to the black haired boy.

"No problem" Gray said rolling up his sleeves and packing up his work tools.

"What's the rush? Got a hot date?" Ur teased walking over to the sculpture and looking at the intricate work.

He glared at her and kept packing.

"No need for the cold shoulder Gray especially to your boss." a voice lectured from behind Gray.

"Lyon there you are! Where have you been? We could have gotten this done sooner if all three of us had been working." Ur scolded staring at the silver haired man.

"I needed to wrap a few things up."

"Well you can at least take the sculpture to the freezer and then go home it's almost 1:00am." Ur said putting on her coat.

"1am?!" Gray practically shouted he glanced at his phone and saw the time and date.

"Yeah its 12:45am…" Ur began before she could say anything else he bolted out the door.

Ur and Lyon both looked at each other and smiled know exactly where Gray was heading to.

"Those two should just date." Ur said grabbing the last little bit of her things.

"She is way out of his league. Why trap a blue haired beauty with something so Gray." Lyon scoffed pushing the giant ice swan on a cart towards the giant freezer.

Ur rolled her eyes at Lyons comment and walked out of the door.

"Good night." Ur said before she popped her head back around the door frame

"… oh and if you break this sculpture your dead." She said with a sweet smile before taking her final leave.

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" Lyon yelled after her.

*5 blocks away from his work*

"Shit!" Gray huffed as he booked it down the blocks he completely forgot what day it was. Luckily for him she didn't live to far; just 10 blocks away from his job.

As he came upon the last little stretch to her place he used his last bit of energy to run up the stairs to her apartment number. Finally reaching the door he paused and took a few minutes to collect his breath. Why am I doing this he thought?

Just then he pictured an upset Juvia sitting in the class room eyes puffy and a sullen expression graced her face. He had forgot a book in his homeroom and walked back to find the blue haired girl sitting in her chair crying.

"Hey…" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

She looked up at him and quickly wiped her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked a little hesitant. Since when did he care about anyone else's feelings?

Juvia looked at him with a look he could never place to this day.

"A couple girls promised to go hangout with Juvia after school and go see a movie…."

"What's wrong with a movie?"

"Nothing …Juvia loves movies but they told Juvia to wait in this classroom. They would come get me at 2pm so we could all walk to the theater."

Grey looked at the clock above the classroom door realizing it was almost 4:30pm.

"Well if you want…." He started.

She looked at him a curious expression adorned her face

"I am finished with my hockey practice maybe we can go see a movie now." He walked to her and held out his hand.

"My names Gray. What's yours?" he asked.

She looked at his out stretched hand and hesitantly grabbed it. Lifting her out of the seat they walked towards the class room door.

"….Juvia." she whispered to him.

"Juvia huh… why do you talk in the third person?" he asked walking with her to the school entrance realizing he was still holding her hand he quickly took it back making her chuckle.

Since then she became friends with his little group of pals. She clung to him like glue: at every hockey game he had, every party he went to, she always made sure he had eaten and even attended his parent's funeral. Soon she got out of her shell and became better friends with Lucy and Natsu. Juvia even helped him knockdown some of his walls a bit, but he would never tell anyone that. Smiling he remembered the promise he had made to her in high school. At the end of the month they would go watch a movie at each other's house or go to the theater. Years had passed since then and he kept his promise even when he had achieved his dream job and she had got hers as an aquarium manager as well. No matter what happen, if it was a new job or just a busy month they made sure attend the movie night. The smile on his face faded he had never forgot his promise … till tonight. He grabbed the key she made for him.

"I wonder if I am the only one who has a key?" he thought randomly. He opened the deadbolt and peaked into her apartment. He saw a light flicker in the pitch black and saw Juvia sleeping on the couch curled up in a ball against the couches arm.

He smiled seeing her sleeping face. She usually feel asleep halfway through the movies anyway. Walking further into the apartment he closed the door behind him making sure not to wake her. Locking the door behind him he carefully walked over to her and the little living room he looked at the screen to see a scene where a red crab was singing to a couple about kissing. He saw the movies spread out on her coffee table and saw a few of his favorites. As he picked up his favorite movie he noticed a movie cover that looked like it was covered in frost, he set the other movie case down and picked up the one he had never seen before and looked to see two girls and a snowman on the cover.

"huh." He said curiously.

Opening the case he pulled out the old movie and put in the new one. Turning around he still found her dead asleep, he swore she could sleep through anything. Walking over to her on the couch he gently sat down noticing a blanket on the ground he picked it up and wrapped it over her. Resting in his usual couch corner he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. Looking at her he felt like something wasn't right he reached over and gently leaned her head against his shoulder. He got so used to her laying up against her it felt weird when she didn't. He grabbed the remote from the middle of them and pushed play on this new movie he had never seen before. Gray had to admit this movie wasn't so bad, a girl with ice powers he wished he had that, it would make his job much simpler. Halfway through the movie Juvia sprawled out on the couch and rested her head in Grays lap. Usually Gray would tell her to go to bed or take her to bed but the movie was getting good. Soon he got to a part where the prince was going to kiss the princess for true love. Gray rolled his eyes at the cheesy scene till he heard the prince guy say something quite shocking.

"WHAT!? That's a jerk move buddy!" He practically shouted at the screen suddenly flinging his hands in the air. He looked down realizing he might have woken up Juvia. When he saw her not even sir a bit he got back into the movie. Not even 20min later the credits rolled and he was siting listening to the song the ice princess was singing earlier in the movie.

"I take it you liked the movie gray?" a groggy voice whispered.

"Ah Juvia….sorry did I wake you?" he asked concerned looking at the girl who was turning herself over on his lap to look him in the face.

"No, Juvia has been awake since the snowman came to life. Juvia really liked seeing Gray enjoy the movie, you looked very cute." She giggled seeing grays face contort into a stock expression.

"It was alright and it wasn't that good really." He said turning his face slightly hoping the dark would cover the slight blush on his face. Of course she saw him looking like that he thought.

"Thank you."

Gray looked down at the blue haired girl.

"No, I am sorry….I forgot what day it was and I stayed to help at work." He said looking at her feeling quite guilty.

She smiled and lifted a hand to his face she caressed he's check.

"No need to apologize you still came over and Juvia really appreciates that."

"But still… I'll make it up to you let's say two movie nights next month." He said grabbing her hand that was resting on his check and led it back down to her.

"That sounds perfect Gray."

He looked at his phone.

"It's time to head to bed." He said getting up making Juvia sit up she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You can stay the night if you want. Juvia would love to share her bed with you." She smiled deviously.

Gray smirked this girl can be quite the little devil.

"I'm fine on your couch like always." He scolded.

She pouted and turned to head to bed. Gray went to the basket Juvia keeps behind her couch that has the blankets she keeps for when guests came over but mainly it was just for him.

"Gray…." She said stopping at the door to the hallway she looked back at him.

"Yes?" He replied grabbing his sheet and pillow and throwing them on the couch.

"I am grateful to have you in my life."

Gray was taken aback by her warm smile and words.

"Night." He said sitting on her couch.

Juvia huffed knowing not to expect a response to her comment; she went down the hall and took a right to her bedroom.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your life." Gray said quietly after seeing her enter her room.

Juvia heard his comment and couldn't help bust into a huge smile. She always loved that side of gray and maybe she will tell him how she feels, till then she is happy.

He made his bed and stripped to his briefs crawling under the sheet he stared at the ceiling. Her apartment always felt safe and warm the smell here made him relax; he slept better at her apartment than he ever did at his own. A smile crept on his face seeing Juvia once he shut his eyes.

THE END!

How did you like it? Sorry again for the writing and grammar errors I am trying my best. Again I don't own these characters or any Disney movie mentioned or the brand named Disney. Though I wish I did! Thank you again for reading I hope to post more stories. ~cactusplant7070


End file.
